Masks
by Katrina5
Summary: All it took was one simple action to put a crack in her carefully constructed mask. Ryuuji x Ami.


Title: Masks  
Fandom: Toradora  
Pairing: Ryuuji Takasu x Ami Kawashima  
Written for the LJ community 1sentence

.

.

#01 - Walking  
Ami was strangely quiet as they made their way towards the store but before Ryuuji could say anything, her hand lightly grasped his own, effectively silencing him.

#02 - Waltz  
After bruised shins and sore toes became too much to bear, Ryuuji and Ami were forced to admit that perhaps dancing just wasn't their forte - though as Ryuuji pointed out, at least neither of them had been chosen as Minori's partner; Ami didn't even attempt to hide her laughter as she watched Minori spin Taiga (who was standing on her shoes) across the floor.

#03 - Wishes  
Ami leaned close, holding on to Ryuuji's arm and trying to peek at the sheet of paper he held in his hand; as a familiar shout rang through the halls, Ryuuji wasn't sure whether to curse Taiga's timing or be grateful for the fact that the rest of the class had stopped glaring in his direction.

#04 - Wonder  
The coffee can was snatched from his grip and Ryuuji could only stare as Ami slowly lifted the can to her lips and took a generous sip before handing it back to him.

#05 - Worry  
Ryuuji placed his hand against Ami's forehead, checking her temperature and wondering if the sudden flush on her cheeks was anything to be concerned about.

#06 - Whimsy  
"Ne, Takasu-kun..." - Ryuuji looked up, nearly jumping when he noticed Ami's close proximity, stiffening even more as she leaned forward, closing her eyes and... lightly blowing on his cheek before erupting into giggles.

#07 - Waste/Wasteland  
One afternoon in the kitchen with Ami was enough to make Ryuuji realize there was a reason the girl did not cook much.

#08 - Whiskey and rum  
Ryuuji was fast beginning to regret introducing Ami to his mother after Yasuko offered Ami a celebratory drink; there were many possible effects from drinking alcohol, but Ryuuji certainly hadn't expected Ami to burst into a series of rapid-fire impressions upon hearing one of Yasuko's random comments.

#09 - War  
The short-lived truces between Ami and Taiga made Ryuuji realize that they were both bound and determined to disagree despite his best efforts.

#10 - Weddings  
Ami loudly declared that she wouldn't be settling down any time soon though Ryuuji could see the longing in her eyes as she fingered the lacy invitation.

#11 - Birthday  
Though Ryuuji didn't have a present, Ami was content to just be near someone who would listen when she dared to lower her mask just a bit.

#12 - Blessing  
There was nothing better than the quiet hum of the vending machine and the sweet taste of the melon drink - as Ami caught the sound of approaching footsteps, her smile widened; Takasu-kun always did have excellent timing.

#13 - Bias  
Minori watched with rapt fascination as Ami and Taiga attempted to use Ryuuji to settle their debate about the perfect curry.

#14 - Burning  
Ami's cheeks flamed as Taiga's ill-timed push ended with her lips meeting Ryuuji's own.

#15 - Breathing  
After Ryuuji left the small diner, Yuusaku cheerfully declared that she was in denial; Ami huffed, pretending not to know what he was talking about.

#16 - Breaking  
Her hand tightened around the pencil, nearly snapping it in two, and Ami wondered why the memory of Ryuuji staring after Minori refused to leave her mind.

#17 - Belief  
It had been two weeks since Ami had left for a job and though Taiga loudly proclaimed how happy she was, Ryuuji couldn't help but feel as if something was missing.

#18 - Balloon  
Upon returning to school, Ami was greeted with a water balloon to the face, courtesy of Taiga - before she could react, a towel was neatly placed around her neck by an apologizing Ryuuji.

#19 - Balcony  
The stagnant air surrounding the balcony, Ami realized, just did not offer the same comfort as the persistent hum of the vending machines that never failed to help her mind go blank.

#20 - Bane  
Ami picked at the bento, not really hungry, but needing an excuse to focus all of her attention on something - anything - other than the way Ryuuji fussed over Taiga and attempted to sneak glances at Minori during the lunch period.

#21 - Quiet  
Ryuuji sat beside Ami without a word and she was grateful that he seemed to understand her current mood.

#22 - Quirks  
Ryuuji frowned, "I can never tell if you're serious or not-" his words were cut off as Ami leaned forward, placing a finger over his lips and smiling, "It's called a charm point, Takasu-kun."

#23 - Question  
As he neared the vending machine, Ryuuji caught sight of Ami and stopped, confused, "I don't even want to know how you got up there, do I?" - Ami only gave him a mischievous smile, swinging her legs back and forth as she sat on top of the vending machine.

#24 - Quarrel  
The words left Ryuuji's mouth before he could stop himself and he tensed as Ami's eyes darkened and a dangerous smile appeared on her face.

#25 - Quitting  
Ryuuji patiently walked Ami through the steps of preparing the meal, tuning out her complaints and refusing to let her give up.

#26 - Jump  
Yasuko eyed Ami critically before running a finger down the younger girl's side; Ami yelped as Yasuko found a sensitive spot and Yasuko turned to Ryuuji with a smile, "She's cute Ryuu-chan!"

#27 - Jester  
Ryuuji could only stare as he took in the sight of Ami with facial cream slathered all over her face; a tell-tale flush began to rise along her neck and Ami slammed the door in his face - but not before she heard his soft laughter.

#28 - Jousting  
"Behave!" Ryuuji placed himself between Ami and Taiga, glaring at Taiga as she attempted to kick Ami's shin; Ami clutched Ryuuji's arm close, sticking out her tongue only to find Ryuuji turning to her with the same glare, "Both of you."

#29 - Jewel  
Maya and Nanako fussed over the necklace from her latest photo shoot and Ami humored them with a smile; as Ryuuji entered the classroom, Ami found herself hesitating before she launched into her normal facade.

#30 - Just  
Arms encircled his waist and a familiar figure leaned against his back; Ryuuji sighed as Ami placed her chin on his shoulder, "You know Takasu-kun, we're all alone..." - Ryuuji waited for the impending giggle, but it never came.

#31 - Smirk  
"Ta-ka-su-kun~"  
Ryuuji stiffened as Ami's hand lazily traced the buttons of his uniform - he could practically feel the smirk on her face as he shivered involuntarily under her touch.

#32 - Sorrow  
The world really was cruel Ami decided as she watched a flustered Minori practically bolt from the classroom; the flash of hurt in Ryuuji's eyes did not go unnoticed and Ami wondered why she cared so much.

#33 - Stupidity  
She wanted to hate Minori, but Ami found it nearly impossible, especially once she realized the reason for the other girl's actions.

#34 - Serenade  
As he watched his friend approach a clearly moody Ami, Ryuuji had to admit he was impressed when Kitamura didn't even flinch, instead grabbing Ami in a headlock and proceeding to sing loudly and off-key.

#35 - Sarcasm  
"Someone's moody today," Yuusaku shook his head in disappointment before motioning to Ryuuji, "Why don't you help me cheer Ami up?"

#36 - Sordid  
Ryuuji winced as Ami elbowed Yuusaku in the stomach with all of her strength, bringing him to his knees and easily escaping the headlock.

#37 - Soliloquy  
Ami leaned forward, crossing her arms and leaning on top of Taiga with all of her weight, "You know Takasu-kun, it's not healthy to talk to yourself."

#38 - Sojourn  
Smiling softly, Ami assured her mother that everything was okay - the homesick feeling was disappearing little by little and she was making friends.

#39 - Share  
Ryuuji pressed the button on the vending machine before Ami could, reminding her that she owed him a drink; offering her a sip, Ryuuji smirked when Ami only pouted in response.

#40 - Solitary  
Ryuuji glanced at Ami as she sat between the vending machines, wondering just how she managed to look so relaxed in the cramped space.

#41 - Nowhere  
Ami met Ryuuji's gaze, replying in all seriousness, "There is nothing more calming than the steady humming of a vending machine."

#42 - Neutral  
Ryuuji humored Ami with a smile, "I'll take your word for it."

#43 - Nuance  
Ryuuji glanced around the room, nodding, "It's... cleaner than I expected..." to which Ami only replied, "If you move or clean anything, you will never set foot in here again."

#44 - Near  
Spotting a familiar face in the restaurant, Ami approached the table and placed her hands over Ryuuji's eyes, leaning forward to rest against his back, "Guess who."

#45 - Natural  
Smoothing the yukata, Ami spun in front of the mirror, smiling as she imagined Ryuuji's reaction.

#46 - Horizon  
Ami's eyes sparkled as she watched the fireworks explode overhead and Ryuuji found himself unable to look away from her.

#47 - Valiant  
Ami placed a kiss on Ryuuji's cheek, offering him a true smile and thanking him for everything before running off.

#48 - Virtuous  
Placing Minori's hand in Ryuuji's Ami produced the brightest smile she could manage before walking away and cursing herself with every step she took.

#49 - Victory  
Minori and Ryuuji were dancing together and Ami smiled sadly; Yuusaku approached, silently placing a hand on her arm - she nodded, assuring him that everything was okay.

#50 - Defeat  
Ami had never expected to run into Ryuuji after all this time, but all it took was that familiar, gentle smile and the feeling of his hand gently enveloping her own before all the old feelings rushed back and her carefully constructed mask began to crack.


End file.
